Pandemonium
by serapharchimedis
Summary: Logan finally comes home to Jubilee. First complete story or series.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will. Of course, that's not true, is it? If it weren't for the readers, those of us that those characters created leap and hitchhike their way through our lives in our minds, Marvel wouldn't be anywhere without us. We pinch our pennies, and budget our comics into our weekly or bi-weekly paychecks because they are ours; but we get no money out of them, only the pleasure of beautiful artwork and heartwrenching stories, and wonderful characters. Huh, soo, I guess, in a way, I do own them:)  
  
  
  
TOGETHER: Jubilee is forced to face her feelings for a certain canucklehead. Rated R for sexual content.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat as he trailed his hands gently down across her stomach, causing her to shiver uncontrollably when his callused fingers came up to wrap around her pert breasts. "You don't know how long I've longed for you. I've wanted you since the day you came home, all grown-up with a body just begging for my touch. I want to feel you from the inside…" He rasped these honeyed words into her ear while nipping at the side of her exposed throat. She moaned a liquidy purr before her knees gave out and she leaned back against him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, he gripped the inside of her thigh, then roughly moved his way to the juncture between her thighs. "I know you want me,"he growled, "you've practically been begging me to take you. So now, I will." With these growled words he spun her around and ripped off the rest of her clothes, sat her on the balcony's edge, and wedged his hips between her legs.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Logan, take me!"  
  
  
  
Jubilee sat up in bed, angrily swiping at her sweaty forehead with a shaky hand. Why was she having these erotic dreams about Logan, for goshsakes?! Sure, if it'd been about Remy she could've understood, but Logan? Thank God for his latest mission. I don't know how I could face him without giving myself away, she thought. Wait, giving myself away? It was just a stupid dream! Okay, maybe a couple of stupid dreams, but they didn't mean anything, did they? She frantically shook her head. They'd been friends for so long, nothing had changed. Well, the only thing that'd changed was her body, she thought before climbing out of bed and into her shower.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon petite! Move faster girl or Jean'll catch us!" Remy's frantic whispers barely reached her, but she didn't need the urging as she pumped her lithe legs faster. "We almos' dere girl!" She tried to catch up to run beside Remy, but the view was just too good to pass up. Damn, but he was a fine man, she thought. His leanly muscled legs were outlined starkly by his tight white pajama bottoms. Y'know, if I didn't know better, I could almost swear he's not wearin' any undies….   
  
  
  
"Quit laughin' Jubes, you'll slow us down. If Jeannie finds out we kyped her homemade pie, she be givin' us a labotomy fo' sure!" Jubilee winced. Jean was the least of her worries right now. Logan was due back any day now and she was getting nervous. What if he can tell? She never could pull the wool over Wolvie's eyes, especially with his heightened senses. "We made it!"Jubilee crowed after they were safely locked in Gambit's room. She'd forgotten how much fun mischief making could be with Gumbo.   
  
  
  
"Ah,"Remy sighed, sprawling gracefully across the top of his bed, "now we reap our reward." Saliva flooded Jubilee's mouth when he held up the warm cherry pie still in its shiny pie pan. She mimicked Gambit's pose at the foot of his bed and they both set about devouring Jean's pie.   
  
Remy's room was spacious, a bit bigger than Jubilee's own bedroom, and his room was night compared to the sunniness of hers. Dark mahogony furniture took up most of the room, from the huge writing desk with computer, an armoire that nearly reached the high ceiling, filled with more clothes than all the x-women combined owned, and the big, sprawling four post king size bed which they lay on. Rich velvets, satins, and brocades in various shades of dark crimson were everywhere, padding his high backed computer chair, hanging from the pewter curtain rods, adorning his bed. That was always the best thing about coming to Remy's room, the sensuousness of everything he owned. It always made her feel like she'd been transported back to medeival France, and she was a princess, lounging about with her thief of a best friend.   
  
Emmiting a nonladylike belch, she gazed in satisfaction at the half eaten pie. "I love cherries,"she sighed contentedly, dusting her hands together then resting them on her full stomach. "Know whatcha mean,chere." Remy groaned, then flipped over on his back.   
  
"So, Jubes,"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What lucky man be in yer boudoir last night?"  
  
"What?!" She screeched, sitting up straight, pulling her pink nightshirt down around her knees.   
  
"Who was makin' ya moan an' cry out?" His demon red on black eyes danced devilishly as he teased her. He was laying on his side with his head propped up by his hand. Sometimes she hated that his room was right beside hers, and that the thief had such great hearing. She hung her head in shame when she thought of why he was teasing her. Her bottom lip started to tremble while she tried desperately not to cry.  
  
"Chere?" Remy whispered, reaching over to lightly tug on a lock of her long black hair. "Wha's wrong, Jubes? Gambit jus' be teasin' ya girl. Don' cry." He wrapped her up in his strong bare arms, letting her bury her face in his equally bare chest. He became alarmed when the first tears fell. Who had hurt his líl firecracker? He fought down his surge of protectiveness while he silently waited until she stopped crying before gently taking her face between his hands. "Wha's wrong Jubes?"  
  
  
  
"Do ya ever have dreams that ya wake up from, and ya can't stop trembling? Where ya don't wanna wake up, cause it jus' feels too good, but ya know it's gotta be a sin?" Two more tears leaked out of her blue eyes and trailed down her reddened cheeks. "Who dey be about chere?" he whispered, already knowing her answer before she laughed harshly. "Haven't you guessed?" "Logan," he sighed, hugging the confused girl harder when she nodded miserably.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"What do I do? I can't give into these feelings. They'd tear my friendship with Wolvie apart." They'd moved their conversation down to the boatdock after they'd dressed. Jubilee hadn't wanted anyone else to overhear their conversation. Things were complicated enough as it was without the rest of the nosy X-men butting in. Stretching out on her stomach on the wooden planks she trailed her fingers through the water and watched as their reflections rippled in the still blue water.   
  
  
  
"What make you t'ink dat ya can't? You older now chere. Ya've grown up an' dere ain't nobody who knows how mature ya can be den Logan. He's bound to wake up one o' dese days chere. Dere ain't no man alive, 'specially one as hotblooded, dat can resist ya now." Remy sighed as he paused to take in her beauty for himself. Yep, she was special alright, he thought, with her long, shiny waist length hair, her sapphire blue eyes, and her lithe, ripened body. Damn, de girl was fine.   
  
  
  
"So I should just wait and see if he can return what I feel, right?" Remy shrugged carelessly and nodded. "De man ain't stupid chere. He hasn't seen ya in awhile so who knows? If I weren't wit' Rouge, p'tite…." He trailed off when she blushed and playfully splashed him. It never ceased to amaze him how innocent Jubilee was, even after rejoining the X-Men and seeing all the things they had.  
  
  
  
"Thanks gumbo."   
  
* * *  
  
Jubilee stepped out of her shower the next night frowning thoughtfully. She hadn't had the dream last night. Maybe talkin' with Gambit did the trick. This made her smile halfheartedly as she envisioned a long night of recovering sleep. It'd been at least a week since she'd had a full nights rest. She quickly finished drying off, slipped on a pair of blue satin panties, and climbed under the covers after turning out her bedside lamp. She'd taken to sleeping almost in the buff in the hot summer months. She declined using an airconditioner, opting only for her ceiling fan and open balcony doors.  
  
  
  
She rolled over restlessly to gaze at the clear black night. The moon was full, spilling its light across her satiny blue covers. What was it about the color blue? Jubilee sighed, then drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
THWUMP!!  
  
  
  
Jubilee jumped up out of her bed, then walked warily towards her balcony. Gauzy, near transparent curtains moved restlessly with the night wind, creating shadows of their own, immitating mist on her balcony, brushing her bare legs. She stood at the threshold of the doorway, gazing around her disorientedly before turning around to go back to her bed. "I don't care what caused that noise, I just wanna sleep,"she grumbled.  
  
"Sorry ta disturb ya, darlin'. Guess I fell on the wrong balcony."  
  
Jubilee spun around, her long black hair flying around her to settle over her shoulders, covering her breasts. "Wolvie!" she gasped, before she launched herself into his arms.   
  
Clumsily, he closed his arms around her in his usual bear hug, breathing in her sweet smell before stepping back a few inches and sliding his hands down to her waist. "Sorry I dropped in, guess yer ol' canucklehead is a bit more soused than he...thought...."  
  
Not noticing why he stopped midsentence, she excitedly grabbed his arm and led him into her room. "I have got so much to tell you! I've gone and rangled myself with a new partner in crime, what with Bobby being in the Netherlands (read Bobby's story later), and Angelo's still in college, but Gumbo's been back since you up and left and--- hey, why the heck did you leave anyway?!" She demanded mock angrily, her hands on her hips, sassily tossing her hair back. "Well, what are you-?!"  
  
His mouth swallowed her angry tirade, and she stood shocked as his whiskey tinged tongue plunged into her mouth, rasping over hers, demanding a response, causing him to growl when she pressed herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Crushing her to him, he fell back on her bed with Jubilee sprawled on top of him.   
  
* * *  
  
Knock...knock...knock  
  
"Hmmmmmm...." Jubilee lifted her head, blearily glancing at her alarm clock on her nightstand, grimacing at the flashing 12:00. Did the damn electric go out last night?   
  
Knock   
  
"C'mon Jubes! Jeannie's making cake!" Remy's laughing voice floated through the door.  
  
Jubilee rolled over, wincing as her sore muscles protested. "I'll be right...there..."she broke off, staring in shock at the naked canadian lying next to her. Logan's mouth was slightly apart, his big hairy chest moving with each deep breath. Her eyes roved over his beautifully muscled body, pausing to let her shock fade.  
  
"Can't hear ya, 'tite! You comin' or what?"  
  
"Um, no, not today, I think I'm gonna sleep in some more." She said through the door. No way was she opening it for Gumbo to see this!   
  
"Well, guess ya do need yer beauty sleep...save ya some cake, 'tite!"   
  
He was starving after spending a long night with Rogue in her room on the eastern wing. Coming up with new and interesting ways around her powers was becoming more challenging, and therefore more fun! Damn but that woman has stamina! Whistling, he walked off to go eat legitimate food in the kitchen. Ah, he sighed whistfully, stolen goods always tasted so much better!  
  
Listening for his retreating form, Jubilee jumped from the bed, running to the bathroom. Her shaking hands turned on the faucet, splashing her face with stinging cold water. She turned it off, staring at the pale face staring dazedly back at her. How could she have let this happen?! How could he take advantage of her feelings for him...how could she take advantage of him?!  
  
Oh come off it! You've been waiting for last night for years! Or have you conveniently forgotten the crush you've always had on him?!  
  
No! He's been like my b-b...  
  
Can't even say it, can you? It's because you've never thought of him as your brother, the voice spat. You've loved him from the moment you helped him from that cross, when he looked at you with those amazing eyes, since you took care of him, and you became inseparable!   
  
Love? Of course I love him, but not like that!  
  
Liar! it hissed, why didn't you pull back then? You knew he was drunk, he couldn't have made you do all those...tiring...things.  
  
Jubilee gasped as last night's activities flooded back into her brain. She closed her eyes on a moan, her breasts became tight, her aching womanhood clenched. She sat wearily on the edge of the bathtub, putting her heavy head into her hands.  
  
~calloused hands stroking her skin, clenching her hips, pulling her down on him, hardness thrusting into her~  
  
~hot mouths mingling, tongues thrusting, nails scratching down his back, pulling at his backside~  
  
~deep blue eyes narrow, growls leaving his tight throat, hers arching back, smooth black hair pooling around their union~  
  
~small red mouth, open in a hiss of pain, hardness breaking barrier, mouths forged together, his whiskey tinted breath mingling with hers~  
  
~"I'm not sorry...I'm not sorry..." deep voice chanting in rough whisper, grabbing slender wrists, holding to bed, thrusting deep, staring into her eyes~  
  
Jubilee rose to her feet slowly, turning around to run a hot bath in her spacious marble tub. She walked into her room, gazing down at the man in her bed. Her lover. Her first. And her last. Somehow, she knew that last night was it for her. He'd gone and done it. He'd ruined her for any other, because now she would compare them to him, and they would always come up short.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed that he was staring back at her, his expression unreadable, except for the tick in his jaw. She stood there, indecision written across her face. She'd never faced this type of problem before. Sure, going one on one with Sabretooth she could handle, but this?  
  
He took the decision out of her hands, not by flying off the handle, as she first thought he'd do, or flying from the room yelling 'it was a mistake!' No, he simply looked into her scared eyes, and held out his arms. With a muffled laugh of relief, she tumbled into his strong embrace, hugging him back, the tears she'd been holding back tracking her face as she nuzzled against his neck. It would be alright, she knew. Somehow, they'd get through this, but not alone, as she'd feared. Together.  
  
Thank you for reading my story:) I've been working on it for a while, what do you think? Would you like for me to continue? Please let me know:) Thanks! 


	2. Chapter TwoSidestepping

Hello:) I've got the second chapter (more like an in between happening) on adultfanfiction.net because it is NC-17. It's called Side Stepping:) Thanks, Seraph 


End file.
